wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Draconic
Draconic is the language of the dragons. Draconic is an obscure tongue only spoken by a few scholars, for native speakers — dragons — are seldom encountered.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 131 The Draconic language is made up of husky syllables and has a growling sound.Shadows & Light, pg. 134 Draconic Primer *'Abela' = Once.Into the Jaws of Death!, pg. 19 *'Am dakana' = For all. *'Dargonax' = Devourer.Night of the Dragon, pg. 201 *'Mal' = And *'Mel andilar borun miranol' = Your suffering shall be legendary.Into the Jaws of Death!, pg. 17 *'Reln nu ramani ar ravelahn' = Let the will of this puppet be broken.Into the Jaws of Death!, pg. 17 *'Thorel osh'onza.' = Insolent young elf.Descent, pg. 6 Draconic (speculation) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Draconic language, and is listed as language number eleven (word range 902-1028) in the Language text file. In the in-game translator, the word list for Draconic is similar with the ones for the Demonic (Eredun), Titan, and Draenei languages. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words LOOK like Draconic. It does not actually use a specific dictionary. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Draconic. In-game draconic; *'Belan Shi Karkun' = "Thank you, Mortal" Said by the Netherwing Drakes during *'Ashj zila gul kirasath lok ante il lok buras danashj Gul gul' = "They must not discover the fate of the young paladin. Not yet." Said by Alexstraza during *'Rikk soran xi enkil Maladath il tichar, karkun. Ruk maz zekul shi ashj raka xi enkil xi gular te lok faramos rakkan? Enkilzar archim...' = Your quest to learn draconic is futile, mortal. And why would you ever want to learn to speak in the ancient tongue? Baffling really... Draconic for Dummies *'Za zila il xi ashj' = "Hi this is my text." *'Melar il zilthuras' = "Leave no survivors!" *'Za parn mannor' = "An ally always!" *'Ashj zila gul kirasath lok ante il lok buras danashj Gul gul' = "They must not discover the fate of the young paladin. Not yet." Quest:Return To Angrathar (Horde) Some draconic words may be learned from various pieces of equipment. However, none of this has been verified and is just speculation. *"Amir" = "Hand" *"Ashjre" = "Crossbow" *"Belan shi" = "Thank you" *"Crul" = "Edge" *"Il" = "Of" (Seems only to appear when referring to a name.) *"Karkun" = "Mortal" *"Lok" = "The" *"Maladath" = "Draconic" *"Mish" = "Circlet" *"Romathis" = "Nefarius" (Nefarius is the name Nefarian goes by in human form. "Romathis" may also be the word "nefarious," or Nefarian's name in draconic.) *"Skorukh" = "Chaos" *"Thul" = "Smiting" *"Undare" = "Mind Flayer" Phrases (speculation) *"Ashjre'thul" = "Crossbow of Smiting" *"Crul'shorukh" = "Edge of Chaos" *"Lok'amir il Romathis" = "The Hand of Nefarius" *"Mish'undare" = "Circlet of the Mind Flayer" Origins As with many other features of the Warcraft setting, many of the languageshttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/speakLanguage.htm are derived from the role-playing game - not in the sense of the actual languages, but in what kinds of languages are present in a given world. In Dungeons and Dragons, there are many languages that are based on a single species/race or a collection of related species or races, including Draconic. Draconic is not only spoken by dragons, but is also the native tongue of various reptilian creatures, in particular reptilian humanoids such as koboldshttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/kobold.htm, troglodyteshttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/troglodyte.htm, and lizardfolkhttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/lizardfolk.htm. Wizardshttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/classes/sorcererWizard.htm#wizard also study draconic, as many ancient spells are written in the language, as do the elveshttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/races.htm#elves, who favor the practice of wizardry. References Category:Languages Category:Dragons Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Shadows & Light